


Le Projet Historique

by MLauren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon Era, Canon Related, Cat Puns, Drama & Romance, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: Adrien battles a decision between Ladybug and Marinette. He tries to heed the advice that Chat Noir and her are better off partners, but getting Ladybug out of his head proves impossible. And to make matters worse, Adrien can't help but notice Marinette and his lady heroine have some striking similarities. But his pretty classmate is just too clumsy and quirky to be Ladybug.In the mean time, Le Papillon is in cahoots with a new alliance, l'historien. What plan does our villain have for befriending a history nerd and parent to one of our heroes classmates? Whatever it is, they better figure it out quick. Fin Formelle is right around the corner and neither Adrien nor Marinette want their pre-holiday bash ruined by their archenemy.





	1. The General

**Author's Note:**

> Rating Teen: For violence, language and mild sexual situations
> 
> Disclaimer: Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir is owned and trademarked by Thomas Astruc. Plot and characters have been used to create a fan-based work of fiction. All other elements drawn into this story are of my own creation.

The Historian 

-M. Lauren 

* * *

 

CHAPTER ONE

 

Miss Bustier was in high spirits this Wednesday morning. She crossed back and forth in front of the white board at ease. Her to-go cup of coffee was settled happily into her stomach. A new shade of peach gloss stained her lips and only rarely was she calling on distracted students to test their attentiveness. The rest of the class she thankfully ignored. Her cheeks were pillowed-up high under her blue eyes and her red hair held a radiant shine. Perhaps it was the nearing summer holiday that had her filled with essence. _That had to be it._ After a long year, all that stood between Collège Françoise Dupont and a much needed break was the Fin Formelle. 

Regardless of the reasoning, Adrien struggled to keep his attention on his unusually lively teacher. He lowered his eyes and strained his ears. Following her every movement, his thoughts were lost again. For the third time that week, he found himself distracted by the girl sitting a mere foot behind him. It began the moment she entered the room. The way she beamed at Alya. Her cute little wave she’d flash him. Yes, Miss. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had captured every nerve ending in his brain once again.

He fought the desire to take a quick peek over his shoulder, but she’d been catching him in the act every time. How often could he pretend to be scanning the room before she caught on? But the temptations were too great. His head began to swivel. Surely if he tried just once more, he’d be safe.

 _Wrong._ Adrien spun back in his chair. His cheeks screamed with heat. _Was his breathing labored?_

He’d barely drawn his eyes over her thin lips when he felt Marinette staring back at him. All he wanted was a moment to take her in. Her rosy cheeks and button nose, it all seemed so familiar. The way her shoulders shrugged into her neck when she was excited; her toothy grin reserved for just her friends.

Adrien wasn’t sure when he started to look at Marinette like this. One day she was just a friend, and the next she was,  _Marinette_. She reminded Adrien of Ladybug in some ways, but in others, they were the complete opposites. Both were determined to do right by Paris. Ladybug fought off villains and Marinette was a down right good person. They were both passionate and sweet. And kind, _oh so kind_. But where Ladybug was ruthless and strong, Marinette was clumsy and eccentric. She couldn't hold anything in her hands without fumbling. She grew flustered around most men. At the sight of danger, she became nervous and was prone to panicking. Completely unlike Ladybug, who was almost always first on scene.  

At some point, Adrien began to see her quirks in a new light. They were adorably _Marinette_. Her empathetic and outgoing personality far outweighed her whims. She captivated his thoughts. His heart beat faster around her. Oh Adrien had it bad, and he wasn’t sure why.

It began sometime after Ladybug told Chat Noir they were better together as partners. He hadn’t given up hope that she would reconsider, but it seemed to make him more open minded to the idea of dating other girls. And to Adrien, there was only ever one other girl he’d contemplate taking to Fin Formelle. And she was sitting behind him right now staring holes into his head. He could feel that piercing blue stare, like a laser charged and ready to blaze. He wanted to look. He wanted to look! …but he wouldn’t. 

An audible sigh escaped his lips and he turned to see who’d caught him. Nino was preoccupied with his music. Alya was hiding her phone, probably checking in on her Ladyblog and Marinette, _crap!_ She’d caught him again! And he said he wasn’t going to look... What he wouldn’t give for this class to be over right now.

“Miss. Kubdel!” His teacher’s shrill voice broke his daze. “Miss. Kubdel!”

Miss. Bustier stood high over Alix as she stirred. Her head lifted from the table. She stretched up her arms. Her attention filtered up and she smirked. “Miss. Bustier, sorry. Did I snore? I didn’t sleep last night…it’s my bad.”

The merry glow their teacher had been carrying all morning, suddenly faded. “Playing video games again all night were we, Alix?” Miss. Bustier inquired as she folded her arms across her chest.

Alix blinked. “Oh, yeah.” She dragged a hand over the back of her neck. “Totally, video games all night…”

Miss. Bustier lowered her eyes. “Don’t let it happen again, Miss. Kubdel, or you _will_ be visiting the headmaster’s office!” She turned to the board and continued her lecture.

After a minute, a whisper drifted over Adrien's shoulder.

“Why doesn’t Alix just tell Miss. Bustier it’s her father’s new project that’s keeping her up at night?” Wavered Marinette’s _sweet_ , _sweet_ , voice.

“Because who’s going to believe the museum curator is taking his work home with him?” Alya drawled.

It sounded as if Marinette was going to say more, but she was interrupted by a thunderous  _CRASH_! Students leapt from their chairs and scattered to the windows. Palms pressed to glass and eyes widened in alarm.

“What is that _thing_!” Chloe cringed.

“I don’t know, but it’s destroying the courtyard!” Shannon screeched, biting anxiously at her nails.

 “ _AKUMA!_ ” Marinette and Adrien shared a quick, embarrassed look, having both jumped from their seats at the same time.

 

“I’ve got to go the bathroom!”

“I’m suddenly not feeling so well!”

 

Their words blended in unison and eyes met again. Miss Bustier was distracted by the chaos pillaging the school’s campus. She’d squeezed in between Nino and Alya, taking videos on her phone. When Adrien turned back to Marinette, he discovered she was already gone. With no time to dwell, he hurried for the hall. He slid into an alcove between two sets of lockers and pulled back his button up. Plagg surfaced from the garment, appearing bemused. 

“Plagg!” Adrien bellowed. “Claws out!”

“But my camemb-“ His whine tapered away as Plagg was swallowed into the ring on Adrien’s right hand.

“Later, buddy.” He promised.

 Gone were the day clothes he’d left for school in. In its place fashioned a tight black suit with kitten claws. A tail, like a whip, dropped between his legs and a black mask suctioned to his face. He’d all but transformed when he made a dash for the staircase. With a paw clasped to the railing, Chat Noir swung over banister and landed firm on the floor below. Students wove in and out of the foyer, pushing and shoving as they made for the back of the school. Like a circus, they scrambled, escaping the oncoming assault.

“Guess I’m heading in the right direction.” Chat Noir’s lips twitched into a lustrous smirk as he bound over the hurried masses.

His claws skid to a halt in the courtyard. Deafening blasts echoed, and Chat fought the urge to cover his ears. His sights were immediately directed toward the sky. A green statue reined high over the tops of the buildings, only there was something off putting about this sculpture _. It moved!_ He looked similar to the army men Adrien had as a child. He’d line them up in a row and drive his cars through their barricade. They’d scatter around his bedroom and his mother would shriek when she’d step on them with a bare toe. Turns out, he missed those little green men. Especially since this _giant_ green man had just put his foot through the atrium. Explosions fired from his sleeves and pellets rained from the sky.

“Nice of you to show up, kitty.” Her voice swirled kindly at his ear. But Chat Noir hadn’t the need to turn to know who it was. 

“You wound, malady.” He clasped a hand to his chest. “Always pulling my tail. You had what, five, ten seconds on me? ” Ladybug didn’t answer. She rarely did when their conversations regarded anything personal. Admitting they’d even been near the same location at the same time was disheartening in her opinion. “Well, what do we know?”

She watched as he directed his attention to the Akuma. “He’s calling himself ‘The General’.” Ladybug began. “If I had to guess, It’s Mister Farrell. He had our study hall watch _Adieu Bonaparte_ yesterday.” 

“The eleventh year history professor?” Chat cocked his head to see her. Ladybug nodded and stepped into a run. He was at her side in less time than it takes to miraculatize, because that’s how he was. And Ladybug couldn’t help but to find some comfort in that. She ran faster when he was beside her. She fought harder. Yes, Chat Noir provided her with the other half of her alter ego, as much as she'd hate to admit it.  _Yin and Yang._

“The Akuma has to be in his pin.” He noted. Chat dug his staff into the ground and propelled to a new height. He landed beside Ladybug on the roof of the school. Mushroom clouds of dirt rose to the sky. The destruction at this level was far more evident. The cars in the staff lot had been stomped paper thin and the fountain in the courtyard was dismantled.

Cheering echoed from the classrooms as their heroes dropped into stance.. 

“The pin with the snowflake on it?” She questioned breathlessly. The General fired a canon in their direction. Chat scampered away but still landed a glimpse of Ladybug’s effortless twist as she dodged the attack.

His heart swooned. “That’s the one,” Chat spun the baton. Pellets scattered to the ground below, pitter pattering against the concrete. “It’s a pin he received in the French Militia with an eagle at the center. He wears it every day!”

Ladybug flashed him a ‘say no more’ grin and returned to the air.

 

* * *

 

Adrien couldn’t suppress the sigh that left his lips as he returned to class that afternoon. The Akuma attack had been a much-needed distraction from the plague of thoughts threatening to rupture his brain. If only The General could have waited until this period to attack. He wondered if perhaps Hawkmoth would start accepting student requests? The list plastered to the door hadn't made matters any better either. Partners had been assigned for the final history project of the year. After reading Mister Haprèle’s looped handwriting, Adrien fought with his fight or flight response. He eyed the empty chair beside him with a groan and wished there was an exception for teenagers who just saved the city from crazed super-villains.

“Are you alright?”

The expanding sensation in his chest was almost too much to bear. Adrien peered up from the seat and let a tentative smile curve against his lips. “Marinette, hi I-“

“Are you, um, waiting for someone else?” She rocked with her hands clasped at her waist. “Because I-I’m sure I could ask Mister Haprèle to switch me with someone else if that’s what you were-”

“Marinette, sit, it’s okay.” Adrien inched is chair over to give his partner her space. “I was actually looking forward to working with you.” 

Marinette’s eyes bugged out of her skull. “You were?” Her chin collapsed to rest against her hand. A dopey grin spread across her cheeks and her eyelashes bat wildly. “T-That’s great because I-I am looking forward to it to…” Too quick to blink, she’d sat back into her chair. “I-I mean the project.” She brushed the hair from her face. “I-I’m looking forward to the project!”

Adrien watched as she turned away from him. Marinette mumbled something curt under her breath before releasing a groan and hitting herself in the forehead.

“So how about that Akuma attack, huh?” He pulled her from her self-assault, if only to keep Marinette from bruising her pretty face. She spun to him, perplexed. “It was wild right?” 

“Huh?” She gawked. “Oh! Right, yes, the Akuma!” Her bright blue eyes rolled in their sockets. “Poor Mister Farrell was sent home for the rest of the day. He didn’t look any better after Ladybug and Chat Noir rescued him.”

In the span of the two years he’d know Marinette, Adrien hadn’t helped but to notice her confidence soared when she was talking about Ladybug. He imagined _his_ lady provided their female classmates with a since of power. Suddenly, there was someone around their age doing the unthinkable; saving the world. Ladybug made all their dreams feel obtainable. _Gosh, that was brilliant of her._ Giving girls the gumption to achieve whatever they set their hearts to.

Marinette blinked. _Had he been staring?_ “Sorry,” He blushed and raked a hand over the back of his neck. “So any idea why he was Akumatized?”

She shrugged. “Alya wrote in The Ladyblog that Mister Farrell had applied to The Louvre to finish his research for his doctorate program, but apparently they turned him down.”

Adrien loved the way Marinette’s nose crinkled when she was upset. “That’s a shame…” He hummed. “I mean, that sucks.” Cringing, he turned to the front of the room. “I just meant, Mister Farrell is a good guy. He had been talking about his portfolio for nine months now. I wonder what he’s going to do now?”

She wasn’t given a chance to answer. Just as Marinette opened her mouth to speak, the classroom door was thrown open. Mister Haprèle crossed the room with an evident scowl present over his brows. He dropped his bag to the podium and regarded the class. 

“Now that you have your partner and the assignment for the final project, I suggest you spend what’s left of this class period, planning your thesis.” His arms folded over his chest. “This morning’s Akuma attack on the school does not excuse you from the full requirement list highlighted on the document. I highly recommend meeting with your partner after hours to get those tasks finished.”

 A collective groan circled the class.

“I’ll remind everyone this project is worth thirty percent of your entire grade for this class. No late submissions will be accepted.” Mister Haprèle dropped to the chair and pulled out his computer.

“He’s in a rare mood.” Adrien whispered closely to Marinette’s ear. He ducked into his backpack to retrieve a notebook, missing the steady blush that surfaced on his classmate’s cheeks. When he lifted back to his seat, Marinette’s face was hidden between the pages of her text. “So, let’s get started!” His hands slammed against the tabletop louder than intended. She flinched and let her book clatter to the floor. “Sorry,” Adrien laughed and bent to grab it. At the same time, Marinette was scrambling on her hands and knees. “Here,” With a grin, he held out the textbook. Her eyes held his for a brief second before she forced herself to look away. She blindly reached for the book, swatting with her fingers until she came in contact. 

Once in her hands, Marinette fumbled, but managed to clasp it to her chest. “Thanks,” She beamed and returned to her chair.

Adrien watched as she scanned through the assignment. As she concentrated, Marinette brought the butt of her pencil up to her bottom lip, tugging innocently at the skin. “You know,” He sang. “Since there is no way we will finish this project in class, we can always work on it at my house?” 

Her head snapped to him. “Y-your house?” 

“Sure,” Adrien’s shoulders pulled into his ears. “I have three monitors in my room. We can do the presentation and the written portion at the same time. We’ll just need to get the research done today.”

Marinette’s lips parted. “Y-your room?” 

“Yes, my room.” He laughed and rolled his eyes. “We could meet on the steps after school tomorrow? Does that work for you?”

“No!” She shouted. “I meant, yes!” Marinette reeled in a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is, yes; I’ll meet you tomorrow.”

His head shook at her antics. “I guess neither of us can speak properly today.” He listened to her giggles as he turned to his notes. “Now, let’s get started, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

At a sedated speed, he raised his eyes to his father. The lines etched into Gabriel Agreste’s forehead and the steady downward curve of his lips, made Adrien wish he hadn’t. He shrunk under his stare. The piano bench was hard under his rear, as comforting as his father himself. Adrien held his breath and kept his eyes tight on Gabriel while he waited for him to speak. 

“You’ve impressed me today, Adrien.”

The air relieved from his lungs. “Thank you, father.” He bowed his head politely before returning his gaze.

“I can tell you’ve been practicing.” Gabriel straightened into his spine and tucked his hands at his back. “You were struggling with Puccini just last month. It seems you’ve finally started to show some appreciation for your lessons.”

“Yes, father,” Adrien fought the smile twitching to life on his lips. “You were right to take my sound system away. The distractions weren’t helping me to become a better pianist.”

“That’s right,” His father nodded. “Now Nathalie left me a note saying you needed to speak with me regarding a final project?”

Adrien began to sweat. “Yes father, I wanted to have your permission to finish our history presentation here after school.”

“Our?”

He gulped. “Yes father, Mister Haprèle assigned Marinette and I to be partners and-“

“Marinette?” Gabriel’s eyes lowered. “The girl from the fountain?”

Adrien wiped his palms against his jeans. “Yes, but I can assure you, we are just friends. This is for our final project and that’s it!”

He considered his son strictly. Gabriel’s gaze was cast so low, his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose. With a single finger, he righted them. “Fine,” The stern tone rang like a prayer in Adrien’s ears. “You may have your friend over, but-“ His arms folded. “Your bedroom door will remain open and I will have your body guard stationed right outside of your room.” 

“Of course, father.” He offered him a small toothless grin. “I understand.”

“Good, now, I have to get back to work.” Gabriel crossed the floor at a march. “You have a shoot before school tomorrow, don’t forget. I expect you in bed and asleep, early.” 

He left without waiting for a reply. As the door closed, Adrien leapt into a dramatic spin. As he stilled from the twirl, Plagg erupt from his pocket. 

“Man, you’ve got it bad, Adrien.” The Kwami garbled.

He shot his miraculous a heated stare before bounding over to the coffee table. Adrien teased the lid off a serving tray and giggled as Plagg quickly floated to his side. He released the cover, revealing an assortment of fruit and cheese. The Kwami licked at his lips and dive-bombed for the Camembert. Adrien tossed a grape into the air, tipping back his mouth to catch it. Successful, he gloated and collapsed against his couch. 

His hands tucked under his head as Plagg returned to hover over him. “You’re not off the hook that easy, pal.” He said between bites. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve gone batty for two ladies now.” 

“I think you mean, catty.” Adrien smirked.

Plagg was unamused. He choked down a last bit of cheese before coming to rest against Adrien’s stomach. “You have quite a mess on your hands. How would Marinette feel knowing you’re in love with someone else?”

“I’m not in love with Ladybug!” His voice blared louder than anticipated.

Plagg’s eyes rolled. “You’re not fooling me, kid. I’m with you in the suit and out of it. I know what your heart wants.” Adrien tipped his head to view the wall, but the Kwami swam back into view. “Which brings me to my previous point- you’ve got a huge mess on your hands, Adrien.”

He huffed in response and allowed his eyes to drift. Feigning sleep, he held his stance until Plagg returned to the snack tray. Adrien curled onto his side and stared deeply out the window. Annoying, yes, but his Kwami was right. He either had to come to terms with the fact that Chat Noir and Ladybug would never be a thing or let Marinette down the hard way. Adrien may have been a superhero, but neither action made him feel very super.


	2. Ironside

Le Projet Historique

-M. Lauren

 

* * *

 

CHAPTER TWO

A sweet smell lingered in the air. It wavered up the ladder and through the trap door. Like a breeze, it tickled and soothed the nose of the occupant slumbering in her bed. She was a mass of pink blankets and piles of down pillows. A plush cat sat nearest to her head. Something warm brushed against her cheek. Little wings fluttered by her ear and a mouse-like voice called to her from somewhere very far away. The noise grew steadily louder, spoken as if they were singing her name. And was that music? The crackle of stressed speakers was unmistakable. A pop melody perhaps, caressing her dreams and causing the inhabitant to stretch.

_“Marinette!”_

There it was again. A hum from up above. 

In what fantasy of hers would there be electronic music and persistent name calling? The lid of her eye was folded back. A blue iris blinked into view. A red blob hovered in her line of sight, bouncing eagerly and, _saying her name?_  

“Marinette! Thank goodness!”

With a hand extended into the air and the other over her mouth, Marinette yawned. She turned off the deafening alarm victimizing her phone and stood from the mattress. With her senses still dull, she contemplated her matted appearance in the bedside mirror while she swayed on unsteady feet.

Tikki settled on her shoulder and warbled something incoherent. Marinette pat the Kwami’s head before descending the stairs to the main floor.  Outside her bedroom window, the skies were blue and the air was warm. Birds’ swarmed from tree to tree, searching for sustenance for their young. And the sweet smell that had encompassed her dreams, it was back again. Rising from the sidewalks, the familiar scent of her family’s macaroons calmed the fate of yet another morning. 

“Marinette, are you listening to me?” Tikki grabbed her cheeks between two legs. She pressed her bug eyes into Marinette’s forehead and demanded her attention. 

“I’m sorry, Tikki.” She blushed. “I’m listening now. What were you saying?”

The Kwami pulled back to levitate in front of her welder’s face. “You told Alya you would meet her early at the park to spy on Adrien’s photoshoot!”

Marinette stepped around Tikki and crossed to her dresser. “I remember, Tikki.”

“But, but-“ The Kwami stuttered. “You’re late!”  

“Nonsense Tikki,” Marinette hummed. She pulled a shirt from the drawer and pulled it over her head. “I told Alya I’d be there at seven thirty and it’s-“

“Seven twenty-three.” Tikki answered for her.

_“What?”_

Everything began moving on fast forward. Tikki watched as the girl ran in circles around her room. Marinette stuffed her backpack with books and pens. She adjusted her pigtails, salvaging them from their tangled state after lifting a clean shirt over her head.

Pulling pants from her closet, Marinette fought with each leg. With a bruising _thud_ she fell to the floor and stayed there. She lifted her rear from the ground and hoisted the jeans over her hips before leaping back to her feet. 

Marinette was out of sight now. The Kwami zipped after her, aiming for her hiding place amongst her purple pleather side bag. As she landed, Marinette fixed it close and sprinted for the exit. 

“Not so fast, young lady.”

Any child knows, that tone means business. Marinette spun on her heels and tucked into a feigned grin. “Mom!” She sang. “I’m sorry… I just, I overslept and now I’m running late and-“

“You can go-” Sabine’s lowered brow shot into a grin. “As soon as you take these.” In her extended reach was a long green box with a fashioned bow.

She tread hesitantly to her mother’s side. Marinette took the box in her hand and frowned. “What are these for?” She questioned. It was not the first day of school and it most certainly was not the last. 

“I thought you and Adrien might like something sweet to snack on after your date this afternoon.” She blinked, _innocent_. 

“Mom! It’s not a date!” Marinette shrieked. Amongst the panic, she lost her grip on the macaroons and caught them before they hit the floor. “We’re just working on a project for History!” She defended as she righted herself.

Sabine giggled. “I know sweetie. I was only teasing you!” Marinette’s eyes lowered further. “They are for after you finish your final. I double knotted the bow, so good luck breaking into them before you’re meant to.” Sabine watched as Marinette dared back a step. And then a second. “Okay, go, go. I’ll talk to you when you get home!” Bounding on her toes, Marinette rose to the air. “Thanks Mom. I love you, Mom! Bye!” Her words garbled together as she fled from the house.

 

* * *

 

From across the park, she could see Alya checking her smart watch. Her hands fought against her hip and her toes tapped impatiently. She was hidden behind an oak at the center of a large clearing. Beyond the tree, a photographer adjusted two canvas lights, directing them at the marble fountain. Adrien hadn’t arrived yet. Which meant Marinette was late, but only just. _Missing the shoot all together, now that would be running late._ Alya considered her watch a second time and Marinette picked up the pace. Her sneakers thundered against the grass and she slid in next to her best friend. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Her hands found her knees as she steadied her breathing. “I’m late. I know. I’m sorry!”

“You act like I do this for me, girl.” Alya swished her mop of curls behind her ear. “Besides, you haven’t missed anything. Except for maybe some choice words coming from the photographer. Sounds like pretty boy is running behind as well this morning.”

Marinette accepted her friends smirk with a matching grin. “Nothing is going on!” She promised. “I would tell you if there was. And Adrien doesn’t see me that way anyway…” Marinette huffed. “I think he’s interested in someone else.”

That caught Alya’s attention. “What makes you think that?” 

Her shoulders pulled into her ears. “He has been acting different, almost as if he’s afraid to talk to me.” Marinette began. “He has to know I like him by now. Subtlety is not my forte.” Nodding, Alya had to agree. “Anyway, he’s skittish around me and shy. He’s never acted that way before. I’m afraid it’s because he doesn’t want to tell me that there is someone else.”

Alya’s finger tapped against her chin. “There’s always Fin Formelle…” She sang. 

Marinette’s brow teased up at its point. “What about it?”

“Well,” She spun, bringing her back to rest against the trunk of the tree. “You could always ask him to go with you…”

“What!” Marinette gawked. Her nails scratched across her face at simply the thought. “I can’t ask him! Besides, I’m a girl and he’s a guy! And aren’t guys supposed to ask the girls, and what if he said no? I wouldn’t! I couldn’t-“ 

“Girl,” Alya drawled, causing her friend to still her rant. “It’s the twenty first century. Girls and guys; we’re all the same. Why should we let them have all the fun anyway?”

“Fine!” She stomped. “I’ll ask Adrien, but you have to ask a guy first!”

Alya grinned and Marinette felt her stomach drop. “Already done,” She winked. “I asked Nino yesterday. He said it was cool.”

A long groan breached her lips as Marinette fell to her knees. “You set me up!” She whined.

“Don’t mess with the best!” Alya cooed. Her hand rested against Marinette’s head and she fought the urge to shrug it off. “Don’t bug, girl. If you ask Adrien to the dance and he says no, you can assume there is someone else and stop pining after him!” 

With her pigtails curtained around her face, Marinette sighed. “Maybe you’re right. If there’s no chance of us being together, I need to stop wasting my time.” 

Alya took her friend’s hand and lifted her back to her feet. “So, what’s your plan? Ask him while you’re at his house today?”

Marinette paled. “I’ll already be required to talk to him. I can’t exactly help with our project if I’m stammering all over of my words.” She frowned. “But you’re right. It’s probably a good a time as any.”

Alya beamed. “That a girl!” She coached, patting her shoulders. “Just keep your eyes on the prize.” Alya tensed and averted her glance. “Speaking of prize, look who just arrived.”

Marinette followed her finger to the far entrance of the park. Adrien led the walk across the sidewalk with his bodyguard in tow. His face shimmered in the sun, a probable side effect from the hordes of makeup his stylist caked on him for his photoshoots. _Didn’t he know Adrien was perfect without the powder?_ Marinette fought the swooning grin threatening her cheeks. Her hands gripped at the tree branch as she dared forward for a closer look.

After a brief heated argument about something inaudible, Adrien stepped into position. The photographer dropped into his stance, and the shoot began.

He was a different person when he was modeling, Marinette had come to learn. There was this smug, ‘I’m better than you’ personality, lingering just under the surface of Adrien’s skin. The way he rotated from pose to pose. The light in his green eyes. Everything was carefully planned and screamed of oozing confidence. Adrien, her usually soft spoken and kind classmate, was possessed by the flashing lights. In front of the cameras, he became, _Adrien_. _Adrien the model_. His cheeky smirks and lustrous grins, they reminded her of someone else Marinette hadn’t the heart to say. 

Alya turned to sit against the tree. She dragged her phone from her pocket and pulled open The Ladyblog. Her disinterest went unnoticed. Following the photographer’s instructions, Adrien was directed to the fountain’s ledge. He clambered up onto the base of the spout and tipped back his hat. The brim blocked his face from view.

Expressing a groan, Marinette leaned forward. A square hedge dug into her abdomen, restraining her from getting closer. Using a hand, she steadied herself against a branch and lifted a foot onto the tree. Gracefully, she climbed its length and peered out from her hiding place. She _just had_ to get a better look. With her full weight in her hands, she released her feet and dangled from the branch. Adrien spun through another set of poses. Marinette’s heart raced at the sight.

And then slowly, he turned. On his toes, the photographer guided him to look out across the park. His green eyes were a half second away from spotting her.

Marinette trembled. Her hands began to sweat.  Peering down, the grass loitered over a meter below. _An easy feat for Ladybug._ With her eyes low, Marinette ventured to drop. The branch quivered in her hold. An unsettling _creak_ ran through the tree and then something gave way. She looked up in time to see Adrien finishing his spin as she clattered to the ground. Marinette landed on her back. All the air was pushed from her lungs and an ache induced moan crawled from her lips. Falling from the sky was the broken branch. With eyes wide, she rolled to all fours and jumped out of the way. The loud _crash_ of bark shattering, broke Alya from her daze. She leapt from hiding and regarded her friend. Marinette was standing with her legs crossed, appearing harmless. She pulled at her lip and circled her sights towards the sky to evade Alya’s stare.

When their eyes finally met, she shrugged. “What?” Marinette beamed.

“Girl, you’re buggin’.” Alya shook her head, fully amused. “What are we going to do with you?”

She went to respond, only to be interrupted by the sight of someone hurdling over the hedge.  Adrien landed beside them, appearing panicked.

“Marinette!” He breathed. “Are you okay?”

All at once, her cheeks blushed, and her body tensed. She kicked her feet at the dirt, feigning casual. Marinette tentatively met his stare. “M-me okay?” Her thumb tipped to her chest. “Yeah! Me fine!” She cringed. “I mean, I’m fine. I’m okay! Alya and I were just making a bet to see who could climb higher…”

She stiffened. “Oh, yeah!” Alya chuckled. “That’s right, we were...”

“ _Adrien!_ ” A harsh voice pealed out from across the span of grass and they turned in unison to view the angered photographer.

He sighed. It seemed to Marinette that Adrien was genuinely disappointed to be leaving them. “Well, I better get back to work.” _Yes, that frown was real. He wanted to stay!_ “I’m glad you’re all right, Marinette.”

Adrien offered them a small smile before backing away. “Th-thank you, Adrien!” Her eyes tucked into a squint as she waved.

“Oh,” He stilled. “My moneys on you, by the way.” Marinette met his smirk with a confused head cock of her own. Adrien laughed. “The tree climbing.” He pointed to the height of the tree. “My moneys on you.” 

Before she could respond, Adrien turned and left at a sprint. Ayla hurried to her friend’s side and caught her as she swayed. Marinette clasped a hand to her chest and her blue eyes glazed over.

Ayla shook her head and pulled Marinette’s arm around her neck. “You’ve officially lost it, girl.” She dragged her towards the clearing. “Come on, you love sick fool, you. Let’s get to class.”

Marinette’s inflated hum echoed in her ear as Alya pulled her from the park.

 

* * *

 

From the window in the door, a grandfather clock stood in full view. Her eyes followed the top of the pendulum bob as it swayed back and forth. Miss Bustier’s lecture was loud in her ears, drowning out the metronome hum. This class was dragging on into an infinite spiral of unheard words.

In her peripherals, she could see Chloe, leaned back into her chair as she filed her nails. Sabrina watched over her friend’s shoulder, assessing her work and idly picking at her own manicure. Down in front, Nino was sketching what appeared to be a record player into the top of the lab table. Ayla, at her side, had a running list going of information she needed for her Ladyblog and Adrien, _sweet Adrien_. His blonde head blocked the view Marinette had of his hands. He was fiddling with something on the inside pocket of his folder, perhaps stashing it there for safe keeping. 

As if a dream, the bell rang. Her stomach gurgled at the sound. It was time for lunch and some well-deserved solitude. Collectively, the students stood up to organize their belongings and file out of the classroom. Marinette fumbled with her books as she stashed them into her backpack.

“Have a good lunch, Marinette.” She looked up to see Adrien’s wave. With equal the amount of enthusiasm, he turned to his other two friends. “Nino, Alya.” He grinned and left the room.

Marinette was frozen to the floor by her feet. Her hand circled at her shoulder on a loop. “Y-you too, Adrien.” She said to no one, because he was already gone.

“Come on, you.” Alya had somehow managed to break her daze. Marinette was directed to the hall by a strong grip on her shoulders.

Once released, she sighed. “Do they have doctors for this sort of problem?” Marinette questioned as she blindly followed Ayla from the school.

“I believe they’re called therapists, and finding one in Paris that doesn’t put your parents out of business is going to be hard to come by.” She linked their arms together. “But don’t you worry, Marinette. There’s always puberty. Having some womanly confidence will help straighten your boy-blubbering out…”

She growled and side glanced Alya’s wicked smirk. “I’ve hit puber-“ 

_“What do you mean you lost it?”_ Unmistakable anger broke Marinette from her thoughts. As they stepped out into the quad, they halted at the steps. The lingering students had all stopped to circle their attention around the argument taking place at the center of the walkway.

Alix stood, facing downwards with her hands stuffed into her pockets. Towered over her, was Jalil, her older brother. His evidently enraged scowl had creased thick lines into his head and cheeks.

“It-it was an accident!” Alix sounded uncharacteristically close to tears. “I didn’t know what it was for!”

“You can’t just take things that don’t belong to you, Alix!” Jalil’s voice blared across the school yard. “What am I going to tell dad? Do you know how upset he’s going to be?”

“I didn’t know!” Her arms folded across her chest. “Just tell him it was my fault!”

Jalil glared. “I can’t, and you know that! Now come on,” He grabbed hold of his sister’s arm and tugged her towards the street. “We’ll finish this conversation at home.”

It took a solid minute for the rest of the students to break from their bewilderment, but as one person collected themselves, so did everyone else. Like ants, the teenagers scurried back to their autonomous lunch arrangements, likely to forget the event had ever happened. 

“Well, that was odd.” Alya’s eyes glued wide.

Marinette was the last to return to reality. “Huh?” She puffed. “Oh yeah, you can say that again.”

“Well, that was odd.” She stared, and both girls fell into compatible laughter. 

They descended the steps and made their way for the sidewalk. Ayla relinked their elbows as they walked side by side, leading the short trek across the twenty first arrondissement.  The air that afternoon had maintained its heat. The sun was strong, and a soft breeze blew through the tops of the fir trees. Ayla dug an apple out of her saddle bag and began to munch.

“So, Alix has been putting up with a lot of her father’s stress lately, huh?” Marinette turned to her as they walked.

“Sounds like The Lourve has been making cut backs.” Alya explained. “With the Akuma attacks at large, not as many tourists are coming to Paris on holiday. Mr. Kubdel is afraid he’s on the chopping block.” She sighed and bit off another wedge of apple.

Marinette sucked on her bottom lip. “Does this have anything to do with his new project she was talking about?” 

“It could be.” Alya shrugged. “Alix said he was making a new exhibit proposal next week.”

Blocking the plague of sadness from her thoughts, Marinette followed her up the stairs to Ayla’s family’s apartment. The Césaire home echoed with the shrill pouts of young children and a woman, who was evidently at her wits end. Marinette giggled as her friend hesitated with her hand on the door knob.

“You still have time to change your mind.” Alya flashed a persuasive grin. “Croissants at you parent’s bakery always taste better when we eat them fresh!” 

Her eyes lowered. “We promised your mom we’d watch the girls on our lunch today.” Marinette pushed open the door. “Now, come on!” 

Ayla watched her friend cross through the archway and into the living room of the apartment. Two powerful forces blasted into Marinette’s knees. With a groan, she landed on her back for the second time that day. When Marinette looked up, Ella and Etta had her pined to the floor with their dual weight latched to her chest. They bounced up and down eagerly singing her name in unison. As Alya entered the foyer, their plan of attack changed. Scrambling up from Marinette, Ella struck high and Etta dove low. Her many years of experience had Alya well prepared. She lifted her leg and Etta slid into the door. Midair, Ella was caught by her older sister’s hand and now dangled by one arm. With Alya’s attention averted, Etta snuck up behind her. Like a suction cup, she tied herself to Alya’s leg and sat atop her foot.

“I got you!” Etta sang.

Alya growled. Her brows dipped, and her lips parted. She was ready to scold, but the sound swallowed back into her throat as her mother entered the room. She plastered on an amused smile as the woman crossed to her. 

“Thank you so much for doing this, girls!” Marlena leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Alya’s cheek. “It means so much to have your help! I’m so tired of rescheduling my appointments!”

She squeezed Marinette’s forearm before reaching for her purse. “It’s not a problem, Mrs. Césaire!” She beamed.

“Yeah, anytime mom!” Alya finished. 

Marlena reached for a set of keys and her phone before turning back to the teenagers. “I have my cell on if you need anything. I told the twins to be on their best behavior.” She swiped at pointed finger between them. “Now, I’ll be back before your lunch ends, but I’d rather you stay at the apartment until after that Akuma nonsense clears up down at the train station…” Marlena turned to leave.

“AKUMA?” Alya and Marinette blurted in harmony.

Her mother nodded. “Yes, they’d just started reporting it on the news.” Marlena explained. “Now, stay inside.”

Neither girl was listening as she finished. Alya shook herself free from her sister’s hold and sprinted to the television. Marinette slid in at her side as the girls climbed up to settle on their hips. With a comedic eye roll, Marlena left, closing the door behind her. The TV was clicked on and Nadja Chamack flashed to center screen.

_“-seven minutes into the outbreak and the inbound trains have been suspended. Our camera men are eager to get on scene, but Gare du Nord has been evacuated. One commuter supplied the station with video footage taken on his cell phone, confirming this is, in fact, an Akuma attack. It appears to be a male victim in his early fourties, suited in traditional Viking armor. He is referring to himself as ‘Ironside’ and witnesses claim this Akuma has the ability to transform metal into weaponry.  Sources are also saying that Ladybug has yet to rise to the defense, leaving Chat Noir at a disadvantage-“_

Marinette cringed. “Alya, I really have to use your uh,” She blinked. “Shower, yeah, shower. I don’t want to stink tonight when I meet with Adrien…” She replaced Etta in Alya’s arm and took a hesitant step backwards.

“Yeah, sure, sure…” She batted Marinette away. “I really can’t miss this. I need the scoop for my Ladyblog.”

But Alya's words went unheard. Marinette had closed herself into the bathroom before she had even finished her sentence. After locking the door and turning back the tap on the bath, Marinette withdrew the latch on her bag. Her Kwami floated to face her. Yawning, she stretched and offered her friend a sleepy smile.

“Paris needs Ladybug.” Marinette explained. “Tikki, spots on!”

A flash of light and the Kwami morphed into the surface of Marinette’s earing. From head to toe, her skin painted with red. A suit stretched over the tips of fingers and high up the back before a mask scanned across the center of Marinette’s face. She clenched her teeth and gripped the Yo-yo in a tight fist.

“Let’s do this, Tikki!” Ladybug whispered.

Drawing back the window, she leapt to the sill. It was a quarter mile to Gare du Nord and the fastest path was by rooftop.

 

* * *

 

Slipping through the shaft of the ventilation system, Ladybug dropped into a crouch. When she rose, her head whipped wildly as she surveyed her despairingly dark surroundings. She’d landed on the east bound tracks, hidden from the sight of the main terminal. A train had been upended at the platform. It lay on its side, precariously perched against the wall. Luckily, it appeared void of any passengers. Angered voices and bracing metal beckoned Ladybug nearer to the main gate. She fixed against the shadows, taking cautious steps over the debris as she lurked closer.

“No hard felines!” Sang the obvious Chat Noir. “But I told you I don’t play well with others.”

Ladybug dared an eye into view. Beyond the platform, Chat had faced off against a _very_ heavy-set man. Standing just under ten feet tall, Ironside nearly doubled both hero’s height. A sword, the length of a door, extended from his armored hand. Chat raised his staff, eager to continue their match.

“I will get your Miraculous!” Ironside bellowed. “I have the Nordic Gods on my side. I’ve coveted the powers of Odin and Thor and I will destroy whoever stands in my way!”

A quick jab with the blade and Chat’s eyes widened.  He dodged the villain’s pursuit. His toes teased against the edge of the stairs and he looked down at the distance he'd fall. Another strike sliced through the air. Ironside’s weapon connected with the ground as Chat pounced to the second step. With more fury, the villain advanced. His war cry reverberated off the walls and Ironside broke into a sprint. Leaning back, Chat propelled himself into a back handspring. Hitting the platform, he twisted back to his feet and protracted his staff.

Ironside smirked. Blade to baton, they united. _Once, Twice, Three times_.

Chat, more concerned with staying alive long enough to see it to his sixteenth year, stepped back with each attack. Ironside was steering him into the ticket booths. Chat glanced over his shoulder and the villain seized his opportunity. With a swing of his sword, the staff was pulled from the hero’s hand. It spun and landed three feet below in the dark depths of the train tunnel. Chat moved to retrieve it, scrambling on all fours. Even working as hard as his limbs would allow, he stuck fast in his position. Ironside had braced his boot against Chat’s tail.

With a growl, Chat swiped at the Viking’s legs with his own. They fixed like a fist to cement. Not to be defeated, Chat tucked into a curl. He spun into a fierce roundhouse, sending foot to meet chest, but was suddenly thrown back to the ground. Ironside had his tail wrapped in a fist now.  The point of his sword dropped and baited Chat’s chest.

“It has been fun, little kitty, but you were no match for Ironside!” His blade was directed overhead. He urged to swing, but out from the shadows zipped a silver string. It wound at the hilt and braced into a tight line.

The sword was pried from the Viking’s hand and soared into the air. “Not today, evil Akuma!” Ladybug plunged from a flip and caught the blade by its handle as she landed on the platform. 

“No, no, no, no!” Chat called out as Ladybug cracked the weapon in two against her knee. “Don’t break the sword! It grows!” The station emitted with a blinding light, growing at Ironside’s hand. “Oh, not again!” He cried. 

“Yes!” The Viking celebrated, feeling the power coursing through his veins.

Chat slipped from the distracted villain’s hold and dropped into stance at his lady’s side. “It’s about time you showed up…” He flashed her his lustrous grin and pulled his staff from under her arm. 

“I had a _prior_ engagement.” She sneered. 

“Oh, something purr-sonal purr-haps?”

He ignored Ladybug’s unamused eyeroll. “So if the Akuma isn’t in his sword-“ She began as the light flickered out. “Where could it be?” 

Ironside turned to face his foes. A menacing grin spread over his cheeks as he displayed the weapon out in front of him. The blade now crossed the span of an SUV. Chat gulped and Ladybug glowered.

“My moneys on the helmet.” He presumed. “It’s the only part of the armor he won’t let me near enough to snatch.”

Her head snapped to him. “What did you say?” Ironside dragged the sword between the heroes.

Ladybug effortlessly twirled from the attack, and Chat clawed to a halt a foot behind her. “The helmet,” He continued. “My moneys on the helmet. What’s so purr-plexing about that, malady?” She lowered her eyes and turned her attention back to Ironside. “Oh, I get it!” Chat hummed. “My bugaboo is interested in her kitten’s mew-lah!”

Ladybug dodged another swing. She slid to the foot of the stairs as the Viking faced off against Chat Nior once more. “Lucky charm!” The heroine announced. Ladybug lifted a fist to the air and retrieved the miraculized tool. “A magnet?” Her lips pursed in contemplation. Ladybug’s blue eyes darted around the room.  _Magnet. Yo-yo. Ceiling fan. Helmet._ “I got it!” She called. Ironside glared, directing his attack back to Ladybug. 

But before the Viking could advance, she'd took to the air. With a single hand, Ladybug braced the fan and spun in a full rotation. She extended the Yo-yo from her swing with the magnet fashioned to the end. It lassoed above the heads of Chat and Ironside. They watched the dizzying motion with unease until-

_THUNK_.

The magnet connected to the head piece and pulled from the villain’s head as she swung. 

It rolled and rattled to the ground.

Ladybug tucked into her knees before summersaulting and landing atop the helmet. It crushed under her weight. As she stepped back, a butterfly encompassed in black magic fluttered from its prey. 

“No more evil doing for you, little Akuma!”

 

* * *

 

The late afternoon sun graced Marinette’s face like a fantasy. Leaned with her back into the brick, the heat kissed her closed eyes and pale cheeks. Hero work, as stress inducing as it could be, proved to be a rewarding job. The compliments felt nice and sleep came much easier than it had before. No longer was she fighting waves of teenage insomnia. Now she fought the urge to fall asleep standing just outside the school.  Marinette was so absorbed in her thoughts and peaceful doze, she didn’t sense the boy who lingered at her side.

He look a long moment to appreciate her face in the sun, before breaking her daze. “Marinette,” Adrien whispered. 

First one eye, then a second. She leapt back from him with a blush that stung. “A-adrien!” Marinette stammered. “I’m sorry, I was just, enjoying the sun!”

“It’s okay.” He grinned, taking her arm. “You look cute when you’re relaxed.”

It didn’t matter that Marinette couldn’t find the words to respond because Adrien lead her to the sidewalk where his car was waiting. He held opened the door and motioned for her to get in. As he settled beside her, Marinette went to gawk at his chivalrous actions, but a hand on her leg encouraged her otherwise. She turned to find Nathalie staring back at her.

“Marinette,” Her lips turned. “Adrien said you’d be joining us today.” 

“Y-yes,” She beamed. “You see, we have a p-project for finals and uh-”

“She’s talking about the final project for history.” Adrien explained. 

“I see,” Nathalie nodded. “And you remember your father’s ground rules?” 

“Yes, Nathalie.”

She pursed her lips. “Very well, Adrien, then I hope you will remember how generous he’s being in allowing you to make this arrangement.”

He didn’t answer. Adrien turned to the window and rested his forehead against the glass. Nathalie didn’t seem bothered by his retreat. She pulled out the calendar on her phone and scanned through her itinerary.

Marinette clasped her hands in her lap, looking straight ahead. She fidgeted with her fingers and willed the car ride to end. The painfully awkward silence was deafening. It posed the perfect opportunity for her do something characteristically flustered. 

A frighteningly long seven minutes later, they came to a stop in front of Adrien’s home. Without a second thought, he grabbed Marinette’s hand and led her quickly from the car and up the front steps. He didn’t even stop to greet the doorman as he hurried them up into his bedroom. 

He parted the door from the frame. “I’m sorry about Nathalie.” Adrien turned to face her.  “When my father is on my case, he gets on hers too.”

Marinette spun at the center of his room. “It’s okay.” She whispered distractedly.

With her eyes up in the air, she didn’t feel Adrien step in at her side. He simply watched her as she considered each wall and every corner. “You like my room?” 

Marinette flinched and turned to him with wide eyes. “I-I love it!” Marinette beamed. “You have so much space and so many neat things!” 

Adrien shrugged. “It’s alright. I’m glad you like it though.” He sauntered over to the serving trays left on out on the table. He revealed a selection of escargot and crudités and grimaced. “I’m sorry I can’t offer anything a little more, _age appropriate_.”

With a grin, she dug into her bag. “I might be able to help with that.” Marinette retrieved the box of macaroons and set them next to the trays.

She watched Adrien glow. He reached out and grabbed a cookie, hesitating before his waiting mouth. “This is great Marinette, thank you!”

A steady blush flushed against her cheeks. “You-you’re welcome…” Marinette turned away from him, running a hand through her dark bangs.

“Why do you do that?” He questioned and took a bite of the macaroon. She looked back to him with her head cocked in confusion. “Why do you get so nervous around me?”

She tensed. “I-I, I’m sorry!” Marinette straightened into her step and placed the table between them. “I’m not sure, I just, I want to be your friend and sometimes I-I don’t know how to act around you.”

He laughed. “That’s crazy, Marinette. We’re already friends. There’s no reason for you to be nervous.”

An uncomfortable giggle left her throat. “I-I guess so. I just,” Her promise to Alya wavered between her ears and she frowned.  _It was now, or never._  “I-I was going to ask you after we finished the project, but, but I was wondering if, and it’s okay for you to say no or if you’re going with someone else… I won’t be upset, so you won’t hurt my feelings, but I was hoping you might be interested in, and if you’re not, it’s okay, but-“ 

“Marinette,” Adrien stilled her rant with a grin. “Would you like to go to Fin Formelle with me?”

Her heart stilled in her chest. “I-I would love too!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw. Sweet buggers. 
> 
> So, what's up with Ironside? And why is Alix falling asleep in class? Stay tuned and find out next time.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you made it this far, I hope you liked the show. This story is comprised of roughly fifteen chapters (for now...) and relates to most canon elements. If you're looking for a timeline, I imagine you can wedge this in, post season two. 
> 
> I stand by my tags, so if you're here for an identity reveal, I've encompassed one. 
> 
> Cheers,  
> -M.


End file.
